A Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network is a telecommunications network that uses optical fiber cables and coaxial cables in different portions of the network to carry content (e.g., video, data, voice, etc.). For example, a system operator may install (or have installed) fiber optic cable from the distribution center (head-end facility) to intermediate nodes located close to a large number of users. From these intermediate nodes, coaxial cable may extend to individual businesses, residences, or other locations. A HFC network may be advantageous in that features of fiber optic cable (e.g., high bandwidth, low noise/interference susceptibility, etc.) can be utilized to reach points close to the users without having to install fiber optic cables to individual locations.
The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is a telecommunications standard that has been widely used by network operators to provide high-speed data services to customers. For example, DOCSIS is employed by many cable television operators to provide Internet access over their existing HFC infrastructure.